


Valentine's Day Is Overrated

by im_pie_la



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I literally feel like that picture of Elmo with the flames behind him, M/M, Set when Castiel takes on Sam's memories of Lucifer, Valentine's Day, like he'd worshipping Satan.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know Valentine's overrated," Dean started as he stood awkwardly in front of Cas, who looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. Looking away, he held out a pink card, with hearts and little bees on the cover. <br/>It looked like something a preschooler would make. But he knew Cas would probably appreciate the authenticity.<br/>"I still want you to be my Valentine's, though." Staring at the floor, fighting back tears, he knew Cas wouldn't want to be with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Is Overrated

"I know Valentine's overrated," Dean started as he stood awkwardly in front of Cas, who looked up at him with wide, blue eyes. 

Looking away, he held out a pink card, with hearts and little bees on the cover. It looked like something a preschooler would make. But he knew Cas would probably appreciate the authenticity. 

"I still want you to be my Valentine's, though." Staring at the floor, fighting back tears, he knew Cas wouldn't want to be with him.

Cas silently opened the card, laying it in his lap where he was sitting cross-legged on his neat bed. 

Dean didn't look at the card or his face when he read it. Inside it was said:

'Dear Castiel. 

Ever since you raised me out of hell, and that night in the barn and all the times between then and now, I wanted to tell you:

I love you.' 

Castiel looked up from where the card was shedding glitter. 

"I'm touched," he started, and Dean felt hopeful for one split second. 

"But, who are you?" 

Dean's face twisted, and he blinked back tears. Stumbling back from the man in white pyjamas, he opened the door clumsily, and ran out to the waiting room, tears blurring his vision.

He left the card with Cas, not having the heart to rip it out of the angel's hands. Maybe, it would jog something in his brain later on. 

Sam stood up the second he heard Dean's footsteps. 

"How'd it g-?

But his hopeful smile fell, when he saw his brother, standing almost lost in the waiting room of the hospital, tears streaming down his face. 

Meg stood up from where she been sitting next to Sam, pity in her face. 

"It was worth a try, Dean. I'll try and remind him." And she left and Dean sat down heavily, his face in his shaking hands. 

 

He was stupid to think that Cas would remember him after taking on all of Sam's memories and going insane. 

He just wished he'd told the angel that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, it's Valentine's day. 
> 
> Have a great Xmas.


End file.
